


Ghost

by GabesGurl



Series: Tumblr/Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Probably not my best work, Spideynova - Freeform, Weird fanfic, awful aus, but posting it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awful AU #139: Because of terrible apartment planning and faulty wiring I've been turning your kitchen lights on and off with the switch in my living room for fun when I hear you moving in there in order to make you think your apartment is haunted.<br/>Spideynova</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I'm NOT sure this is on par with my usual writing but I hope you like it.

Sam had noticed the switch immediately upon moving but the boxes and unpacking had distracted him and he'd put it out of mind for the time being. He'd been living in the apartment for a month when one day while watching TV his eyes fell on the switch.

  
Standing, he made his way to it and flipped the switch, nothing. The lamp was plugged into the only socket on the wall and it's light was still on so that wasn't it. He shrugged a bit, wasn't the first time he'd had a defunct light switch in one of his crappy apartments. He flipped it again and went back to his movie.

  
That wasn't the end of his weird light switch obsession. It had become some odd ritual and now every time the Latino entered or exited the room he'd flip the switch a few times. His friend, Luke and Danny thought it was hilarious and sometimes joined the switching fun.

  
They never figured out what it controlled until the new neighbor moved it. The apartment had been empty since Sam had moved in and then one evening at 11 pm suddenly he was hearing tons of sounds from the next wall over.

  
Sam glared darkly at the wall, thankful that he was a night owl because whoever his new neighbor were they were loud. Thumps, scooting sounds, laughing, and footsteps. Then blessed silence save for soft sounds of footsteps and the sound of water running. From what Sam could tell the neighbors kitchen shared a wall with his living room.

  
Yawning, he flicked off the TV and paused for a moment listening to the sound of running water and cabinets opening and closing. He paused for a second and flipped the switch twice and that's when it happened. His neighbor made a shrill sounding shriek followed by a loud thud.

  
Sam blinked, pressing his ear to the wall hearing soft muttering and cursing. Pulling back a sly smile slid across his face, no fucking way..... he rubbed his hands together, this would be a lot of fun.

...

  
Sam was a terrible person and he loved every second of it. At first it was just a chance thing, anytime his neighbor was in the kitchen he'd go flicker the light switch and relish in the panic he caused. Then somewhere along the way it changed and he would lay in wait and pounce at the chance to fuck with his neighbor.

  
He'd never met the guy and doubted he would it wasn't like he spent much time socializing with his neighbors save for Mrs. Gomez because she was just awesome and loved making food for everyone in the building.

  
It was partly his neighbor's fault for being so damned superstitious. He'd heard the guy ranting on the phone about ghosts and yelling at the ceiling. It was glorious really. With a quick smirk at the wall he gave the switch three more flicks before heading out for the day, relishing in the loud 'Fuck' that echoed through the wall.

  
When his friends discovered after a few weeks what the light switch was for and how he was using said switch they'd laughed. Although Danny had seemed a bit disappointed in him for being so mean to some random person. Ava had rolled her eyes though calling him childish. It didn't stop him.

  
And life went on for the next couple of months quietly...or relatively quietly.

  
...

  
Sam pouted and yanked at Luke and Danny, they were supposed to be heading up to his place for some Mario Kart but they were being so pokey.  
Dragging them into the elevator he was surprised when a skinny hot brunette squeezed in at the last moment. He was even more surprised when Luke and Danny perked up and hugged the guy with exclamations.

  
"PETER!"

  
"Pete my man!"

  
Sam was surprised at how at ease they all seemed with each other. How had he never met this guy? He watched as they made small talk for a bit before clearing his throat.

  
Luke grinned and tugged Peter towards him, "Peter Parker, meet Sam Alexander. Sam, meet Peter. Me and Danny met Peter about a year ago through MJ."

  
Sam felt something inside of him catch when the guy smiled at him. Holy shit, he was so gorgeous. He smiled back and went about polite conversation. Peter was going to university for some sort of Science and hung out with Danny and Luke often. 

  
The Latino couldn't help but feel drawn to Peter which was how the other man was invited back to Sam's place. By the time the evening was drawing to a close Sam was infatuated, Peter was sassy and snarky but weirdly shy and really smart. He and Sam had gotten into a few debates and Sam just really wanted to kiss him to shut him up.

  
"Where do you live Pete?" Danny's question drew Sam out of his thoughts and he froze momentarily when Peter let it slip that he actually lived next door.

  
Of fucking course he lived next door. The very neighbor Sam had been torturing with that damned light switch was sitting in his living room and hot as sin. Sam internally face-palmed, why him? And his friends being the assholes they were decided to pipe up.

  
"Oh! You're the one with the lights controlled by Sam's switch!" Luke said laughingly. Peter turned to Sam, an eyebrow quirked.

  
"What now?" He questioned, tone a little flat and something in Sam dropped at the tone.

  
Sam felt himself flush, no way out of it now, "My light switch over there?" He gestured to the wall and tried to resist fidgeting, he blurted out his confession as quickly as possible, "ControlsyourlightsandI'vebeenwaitinguntilIhearyoumoveinyourapartmentandflipthelightswitchsothatyoumaybesortathoughthattheplacewashaunted."

  
Sam watched as Peter's face ran through many emotions, puzzlement, comprehension, and settled on a frown.

  
"You're my ghost? Man, I've been loosing sleep over this!" Peter pouted at Sam dramatically and although he didn't really seem angry, he seemed less open and Sam couldn't help but feel bad.

  
When everyone had left for the evening Sam sat heavily on his couch, he was pretty sure he'd not gotten his wires crossed. Peter had been interested until he'd found out Sam was his ghost then he'd been cool, although still not unfriendly, towards Sam. And now he was gone and Sam hadn't been invited over or given a number, he'd bombed.

  
That's when he realized, he's not apologized. Oh man, he had majorly fucked up, and now he had no idea how to apologize. His eyes fell on the light switch and he flashed back to being at camp with flash lights.

  
Would Peter even understand? 

  
Crossing to the light switch he paused and then began flicking the light in a pattern. When he finished he heard a chair scrape against the floor and he frowned. Guess Pete didn't want to forgive him?

  
He meandered off to shower, feeling down, and really wished he could take things back. 

  
...

  
He yawned heading to check the door before he went to bed and was surprised to see a slip of paper under the door. He picked it up and read it in surprise.

  
_/I forgive you idiot._  
Come to my place for dinner tomorrow? 6pm  
Peter/

  
He grinned, hell yes! He had another chance and he was not going to fuck it up this time. He would totally charm the pants off of Peter, literally if he could.

Things were looking up.


End file.
